1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to cabinet type musical instruments and closures therefor. More particularly it has to do with cases for grand pianos that are provided with transparent tops and means permitting opening and closing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grand pianos are of course old and well known, as is the fact that it has been considered desirable to open their quite large and cumbersome, opaque, wooden tops; and to prop them open, while the piano is being played. This is especially true when an artiste is performing in concert or on the stage and, in that environment, has been found to present some problems of visibility that can become quite serious. For example, even when an individual pianist is playing on stage there may be some of the audience who are unable to see him to best advantage because a part or all of their view is blocked by the raised piano lid or top. A more serious problem is encountered when the pianist performs on the type of concert platform that is largely or completely surrounded by the audience. Similarly, when the pianist is part of, or is being accompanied by, a large orchestra, views of other parts of the orchestra or even of the conductor may be cut off; as may be that of singing artists, or instrumental solists which the pianist may be accompanying.